SYOC RWBY
by XxWing3dKuribohxX
Summary: join the members of teams RWBY and JNPR as you form your own team along with some new friends. while the endless struggle with roman torchwick and grimm continuing forward, all shall train at the prestigious academy of Beacon to become a hunter or huntress. lemons/ action/ and explosions galore!
1. Characters

Alright guys I know its been like forever since ive updated the hotd story but I just couldn't resist this. I just couldn't! so I had to do it and here it IS! An syoc RWBY STORAY!

Sorry. I love RWBY and all the characters and the music and is so exciting and cool, awesome ya know!?

XD but just like before, send your oc by following the guidelines. I want 10 from you readers. Ive got 2 in mind so follow the format and this time THERE ARE NO LIMITS! ITS ANIME AND THE FIRST RULE OF ANIME IS: DON'T USE LOGIC TO FIGURE OUT WHATS GOING ON! ill post all new characters in this chapter.

First Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality in a Nutshell:

Nationality:

Family:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height (Please include units.):

Clothing:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing:

weapon/s:

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.):

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.):

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Qualities that this character is attracted to:

*Please include any other notes that you have here.:

***made by cj***

First Name:drake silversol

Age:17

Gender:male

Personality in a Nutshell:generally the leader but tries not to be so serious. Tries to relax his team and friends by telling shitty jokes that rarely are laugh inducing. Most of the time the laughs are with him because of how crap his jokes are.

Nationality:vale

Family:Christian silversol(father) Joanna silversol(mother)

Hair:sliver with gold highlights

Eyes:golden

Height (Please include units.):5 foot

Clothing:generally has jeans and a tshirt in addition with his shifting camoflouge sweatshirt. Will attempt to ditch his school uniform as often

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing:has a small crescent shaped scar on his bottom lip. Has a few random cuts and scrapes pretty much anywhere, they heal and he gets more. Hes accident prone

weapon/s:a 3 foot in diameter, 5 feet long battle axe that the handle retracts to make it a blade edged shield, or the blades can retract and the handle will open up and form a guitar neck that turns it into, you guessed it, a guitar.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.):smart, tactical, always tries to help a friend, has the "leave no man or woman behind" mindset. Tries to be funny

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.):not very funny. Is very attatched to anyone who he considers a teammate or a partner. Will risk his life willingly, even if there is no need.

Fears:loosing a friend/teammate/partner, anything with tentacles(dropped a laptop when he was 5 and it opened up a tentacle rape video. Not fun when you're a 5 year old)

Likes:music, playing music and listening to it, hanging with friends, making sure the people around him are alright

Dislikes:tentacles, people who hate music, people who say his jokes are stupid

Sexuality:straight

Qualities that this character is attracted to:people who don't care about whether or not his jokes suck, strength, those who show courage and selflessly help others.

*Please include any other notes that you have here:none to note.

***made by agent maryland 93***

First Name: Maria

Age: 20

Gender: female

Personality in a Nutshell: usually quiet and kept to herself, but can be friendly, as long as not pissed off (easily done)

Nationality: American

Family: Disclosed for personal reasons

Hair: jet black with a silver stripe

Eyes: usually emerald green

Height (Please include units.): five foot seven inches

Clothing: wears a black, sleeveless tank top, fingerless gloves that reach to her elbow, a purple scarf that has black stripes, a mid length black skirt and knee high boots, along with a plaid purple and black bow

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: none

weapon/s: wrist blade gauntlets similar to the Predators that have a Kunai in one and a clawshot in the other. Named Yin and Yang.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): is a firm believer in what she sides with, has a strong, caring heart, and incredible speed and reflexes

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): has a strong temper and gets jealous, hates water for disclosed reasons. Isn't very strong

Fears: water, dogs

Likes: making new friends

Dislikes: dogs, ignorant people, being bossed around, being lied to

Sexuality: straight

Qualities that this character is attracted to: those who are caring and don't try to piss her off blatantly

***made by LemonLemma***

First Name: Leigh

Age: 17

Gender: female

Personality in a Nutshell: Leigh is very stubborn to start off. She does respect authorities and people higher up than her but she doesn't like to abandoned people or follow orders that will not turn out good such as leaving someone to fight on their own while Leigh gets out. She's very truthful which can sometimes lead to her insulting people even if she doesn't mean too but it also helps people knowing that she would not lie to them(she barely ever lies). She generally follows commands but again she will only follow them if they are good decisions. Leigh is also very logical, clever and a great strategist, which makes her sometimes questions orders but not very often. Leigh is also a bit of a workaholic since she is constantly working and studying and trying to keep her parents shop open because she doesn't have much more to do until she joins the school Overall she's a pretty mellow girl who is logical but at times can be stubborn and a little too honest. She is also very independent. She sometimes holds secrets. She can also be stubborn because she doesn't want people's help. She is not tricked easily.

Nationality: American

Family: Marie- mother  
Tyler- Father  
sisters- Olive, Piper, Nina  
brothers- Leo, Jac

Hair: dark brown and in a elaborate braid :/moder m/wp-cont ent/uploa ds/2012/02/ama zing-hai rstyle-differe nt-braids-bun-blonde-colored-purple-pink-maron-fre nch-br aid-flower-braid-long-hair-20-398x60 g

Eyes: green

Height (Please include units.): 5'8ft

Clothing: most of her clothing is dark navy blue, white and black. Sh wears blue pants with black boots. Her shirt is more elaborate. A blue shirt ( its like a turtle neck going up her neck) However it cuts off at the sleeve. Then the sleeve are white. She pulls them up her arm but they don't touch her shirt or connected to them. ( like arm bands all the way up her arm to the point until where her arm touches her breasts. She then wears a black jacket around her waist.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: none

weapon/s: She carries two sais that can turn into pistols similar to Lie's they are black and blue

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): she mentally strong being able to deal with pain, grief and other things better than some people, strategist, quick

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): she prefers to do things herself, she's bad with some other weapons such as swords,

Fears: her family r friends dying, fire,

Likes: reading, running, training,

Dislikes: dogs, cocky people, greasy stuff,

Sexuality:straight

Qualities that this character is attracted to: people who can handle themselves and are independent like her

*Please include any other notes that you have here. I don't think so...

***made by reven***

First Name: Virgil Grau

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality in a Nutshell: More along the quite type of person, Virgil rarely speaks and it is quite an accomplishment to have him say anything at all. However, is by far the most observant of people and will clue people in on things vie small gestures if he thinks they are important.

Nationality: German

Family: Laura Grau (Mother) Bastion Grau (Father)

Hair: his hair is a pail blond color, slicked back to keep out of his eyes

Eyes: a dark blue color

Height (Please include units.): Built with a pretty thin body, he stands 6 foot 1 inches

Clothing: A grey sweatshirt is his most noticeable clothing choice, as he keeps the hood up at almost all times. He has on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of grey skating sneakers on his feet. At first glance, it would look like he has no weapons on his person.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: His tattoo's are actually his weapon of choice, as you'll find that going down his arms are grey tattoo's which meet in the middle of his shoulder blades. These tattoo's were made with dust and allow him to use his particular dust brand with no issue. When he isn't wearing his sweatshirt, you can see that the tattoo's look tribal and are a dark grey color.

weapon/s: Black Dust- Infusing his tattoo's with dust allows Virgil to call upon its effects. Virgil had his tattoo's made with a special brand of dust called dark dust. With this dust he can 'corrupt' his or others shadows, allowing him to control it and/or create objects when needed. Now what's also special is that his tattoo's can be separated from his body, creating these sharp dark tendrils to attack whoever he's facing. at close range. Now the strength of his dust reflects on his will. If he has a lot of will, his dust abilities increase, if he's recovering from some emotional issues, then his abilities will diminish. This makes his weapon of choice either the strongest out there, or the weakest depending on his he's feeling.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): Very observant, never without a weapon, Powerful in his own right

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): strength depends of how he's feeling, not strong physically, not extremely fast

Fears: Fear of bright lights (fears it will make him blind)

Likes: The dark, his sweatshirt, and dust

Dislikes: cameras, Loud things,

Sexuality: Straight

Qualities that this character is attracted to: Other quiet people

*Please include any other notes that you have here.: "... Are you afraid of the dark?" *summons tendril to pull the person towards him*

Name: Melissa dayfriend. (Come on it was my old wizard 101 account.)  
Age: 18  
Gender:female  
Personality In a nutshell: Hyperactive but serious when she needs to be. Very smart. HATES loosing.  
Eyes: blue  
Height: 5 foot 11  
Clothing: black jacket with many pockets inside and two outside. green t-shirt with jeans that have tons of extra pockets. Dark blue converse.  
Scars/tattoos/piercings: one on her left ear.  
Weapons: tons of mini knives that can turn into tiny guns with three shots each unless she uses one of her bigger knives hidden in her black jacket. Uses a metal wire attached to one of her knives to climb up buildings if she can't do it on her own.  
Strengths: can climb up many things with just her bear hands. Is very flexible and can dodge attacks showing little to no effort.  
weaknesses: Whenever someone brings up their family, she runs off because her family was the worst. They were involved in many drug and illegal dust sales and when they were eventually caught, they tried to put some of the blame on Melissa who was 14 at the time. She was sent to an orphanage and never tried to get adopted. She lacks physical strength without using a weapon. Shuts down whenever something VERY bad happens.  
Fears: making friends because she's afraid that when her family gets out of prison, they will come after her and anyone she makes friends with. That one day the mob that her parents worked for will also come for her.  
Likes: a absolute anime nerd. Spends tons of time on YouTube.(Come on I need to put in at least two of my traits) when anyone tries to use a knife of some sort she takes it from them and examines every part of it.  
Dislikes: dust users. People that are too cryptic when they say stuff. Jocks. Naruto, one piece, and bleach SUPER fans. Lectures.  
Sexuality: straight  
Qualities that this character is attracted to: people who be themselves in public rather than hide behind a shell. People that stand out from the crowd.  
Authors notes: hope you like the character! Man it's been a while since I've done one of these. Have fun writing this!

***made by Lazyrunn3r***

First Name: Rory Brent  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Personality in a Nutshell: Overly curious, silly, and immature in nearly every situation except in battle. He's extremely gullible and has a tendency to act on emotions. Rory loves to pull pranks, yet despite this he cares more about his allies than himself. Views being serious most of the time is too boring.  
Nationality: British-American (Half and Half)  
Family:  
Father- Louie Brent  
Mother- Susan Brent  
Hair: long, messy, dark-red hair that comes down to his shoulders.  
Eyes: dark green, deep-set eyes.  
Height (Please include units.): 170cm (about 5 feet 7 inches), 124 pounds. Has a slim, athletic body.  
Clothing: Rory wears a oversized crimson t-shirt that comes down halfway to his knees. He has long-baggy jeans with numerous holes and rips in the leggings, along with black running shoes. Rory's belt also contains a half-circular metal piece which is located on his left hip; this is so he can clip his sword to his side.  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: A large scar is burned into the left side of his neck from when Rory tried to be a vigilante at the age of 12. To this day he still becomes enraged at the fact he was so powerless to fight back.  
weapon/s: Rory technically has one weapon that functions as two, named "Bright-Sun and Hidden-Moon". His primary is a simple katana with the steel of the blade colored pitch black. On either side of its square guard are two clips, one to keep the sword from falling out of its sheath, the other so that the sword can be attached to Rory's belt. The sheath of the sword, colored a pale white, has a perpendicular handle running a third of the way down that allows it to function as a tonfa in case there is no time to draw the sword.  
Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): Loyal, quick to learn, and surprisingly well-educated. Exceptional at close-quarters combat and swordplay. Uses speed and his knowledge of combat to attack his opponents weak-points.  
Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): He's easily over-powered due to his lightweight frame. His curiosity and gullible personality get him into horrible situations, and tends to rely on emotions too much in situations that require thought.  
Fears: Fire, being helpless, large-heights.  
Likes: Tea, drawing/sketching comics about chibi characters based on his school-life, pulling pranks, practicing his combat skills, sleeping, and ice cream.  
Dislikes: When people mention the scar, being called weak, fire, criminals, brain freeze, sweet tea, and people who are too bossy or arrogant.  
Sexuality: Straight  
Qualities that this character is attracted to: Someone who likes him for who he is and doesn't find his personality annoying. Rory likes those who don't lie about themselves to others. He's looking for a girl who can be serious when the situation warrants it, but knows to relax and have fun afterwards.  
*Please include any other notes that you have here.: He drinks about as much tea as Ozpin drinks coffee.

***made by BiggerGuilmonmon***

First Name: Silver Starr

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Personality in a Nutshell: Silver is very quiet, he tends to let his actions speak louder than his words. When he does speak he does so very thoughtfully and is very intelligent. He is a very understanding and kind person who often helps others with problems. He is also very loyal and will fight hard for his friends.

Nationality: Vale

Family: Buchanan Starr (father) Marguerite Starr (Mother) Jayson Starr (Baby brother)

Hair: mid length silver hair that comes just above his eyes and curves to the right.

Eyes: Crimson

Height (Please include units.): 6ft 2in

Clothing: He wears a Grey Trenchcoat over a grey vest and white button up with grey pants and silver shoes. He also has a grey Stetson and a silver pocketwatch with his family crest, twin pistols crossed over a star.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: None

weapon/s: Twin pistols that run on white dust named "Dueling Angels". And his robotic arms that can transform into Dust Cannons.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): He is very accurate and has a great tactical mind. He is also fairly fast.

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): He isn't as strong in close range and tends to blame himself if his team fails on a mission.

Fears: Spiders. FUCKING SPIDERS

Likes: Music, Friends, and guns.

Dislikes: Cocky people, Grimms, people who slack off.

Sexuality: Straight.

Qualities that this character is attracted to: Intellegent girls who are strong and independent.

*Please include any other notes that you have here.: He was very young when he lost his arms. Coming from a wealthy family he was able to get prosthetics easily. Eventually he decided to become a hunter so he enrolled in Signal Acadamy. He excelled in all his training and graduated in the top of his class. After Graduation he enrolled in Beacon.

***CursedPhoenix94***

First Name: Alex  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Personality in a Nutshell: Tends to be quiet, but is the first to say hello. Loves to make new friends and make sure they are happy. Willing to help his friends anyway he can, without asking for anything in return. Will sacrifice his own life for anyone (even for a bully like Cardin) even if not necessary. Loves to have fun and doesn't make a big deal out of day to day mishaps. Tends to analyze the situation at hand before rushing in, but if his teammates and friends are in danger will rush to their aid disregarding his own safety. He is calm, collective and respectful to teachers and Ozpin, but loves to party and have a good time. Often times he ducks out of the party to have alone time with his thoughts on how grateful he is to be at Beacon and at all the friends he has made, but to also wonder where exactly he's come from. Views Faunas equal as humans and finds their ears cute. Is an avid learner and always studies for his classes. Trains alone early in the morning before school hours and gets embarrassed if anyone (especially girls) watch him. Gets embarrassed if he is the topic of girls conversations (easily embarrassed and blushes a lot)  
Nationality: American  
Family: Never knew his parents, or family.  
Hair: Short red hair  
Eyes: Blue with white specks (day) grayish (at night)  
Height (Please include units): 6 foot 4 inches  
Clothing: Jeans and dark colored t-shirts in addition to his grey and blue sweatshirt. Wares black slip-on shoes, and on cold enough nights his black and grey beanie.  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: None  
Weapon/s: Fire and ice dust infused pistols that change into short swords (for quick attacks) and when combined form a duel bladed sword where each tip casts fire/ice spells at enemies. (Only thing he has from his parents but doesn't fully now how to use them.) Named Ignis and Glacies  
Strengths (Including both physical and mental): High pain tolerance, caring heart, very tactical and intelligent, won't leave anyone behind.  
Weaknesses (Including both physical and mental): lets his bonds cloud his reasoning when someone is in danger, doesn't fully know his weapon's potential as well as his own.  
Fears: Watching a friend/teammate/partner die in front of his eyes. Feeling powerless. Playing music by himself in front of others (alone complex)  
Likes: Music, both listening and playing it on various instruments, reading, being around friends and making everyone happy.  
Dislikes: people who view others as freaks, and being alone for too long (ignored I guess? Hard to explain)  
Sexuality: straight  
Qualities that this character is attracted to: Caring, smart, energetic, fun to be around, funny and friendly.  
*Please include any other notes that you have here. I'll be glad to help explain my character in more detail if chosen and will help proofread too :D

***shadowskye11***

name: Alex Orianni

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Personality in a Nutshell: Cautious around strangers, polite, and caring of friends

Nationality: England

Family: none (was orphaned at age 3)

Hair: Black,short and wavy

Eyes: deep green

Height: 5 feet 3 inches

Clothes: Plain aqua shirt with a black vest and black jeans. No shoes. Black fingerless gloves with a vertical aqua stripe on them

Scars/tattoos/piercings: on her right shoulder there is a scar in the shape of a backwards 'L' from her street life

Weapons: twin long swords that turn into a shotgun-called Ely-sium.

Strengths: smart and can think things through and quick

Weaknesses: her shotgun's recoil can push her back, relies on her brains more than anything

Fears: Dark

Likes: food of any kind

Dislikes: people mistreating her friends

Sexuality: gay

Qualities she is attracted to: long hair, strong, and reliable

***The Fallen Author 19***

Name: Sypher Woods (nickname is Syphr)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: Unlike most people who have money burning holes in their pockets, Sypher is not selfish or self absorbed, but is instead cunning and ruthless in battle, and caring and understanding elsewhere. In battle, his main tactic is to first find his opponent's weakness, then pretend to be helpless (such as tripping on purpose), and then take advantage of his opponent's weakness.

Nationality: Vale

Family: Sypher comes from an upper middle class family, and his family was almost wiped out by the Grimm. His only known living relatives are his mother (who is in the hospital), and his 4-year-old sister (who stays at the hospital with their mother).

Hair: Brown, dyed Sage Green. His hair is short, but also messy, and he dyes his hair because he believes an "alternate version" of himself will inspire more hope in himself and others.

Eyes: Green

Height: 6 feet flat

Clothing: Sypher wears a white shirt under a sage green wool-insulated, jacket (sleeves are cut off except for the shoulders (shoulder pads underneath), opened to show shirt), dark tan pants, and brown running shoes. He wears two sword scabbards across his back (like Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Has a kanji tattoo on his right (Courage) and left (Hope) shoulder.

Weapon(s): Twin katanas, hilts can be connected to form a double-bladed sword or a bow. He used his inheritance money to invest in his weapons, upgrading/modifying them. He can also use a combination of Dust and Aura in combat. He is very smart, allowing him to make modifications to his own weapons. Of the modifications he has made, he altered the hilts of his katanas to interconnect, creating a double sword. He can also manifest his aura into a physical form, and combine it with Dust (stored in the hilts) to make arrows. To do this, he holds his double sword like a bow, and places two fingers on the conjoined hilts. Manifesting his aura (the shaft), he pulls back, and the dust stored in his hilt comes out (arrow head). He can then release the arrow by moving his two fingers down (into a fist). He can manipulate the size of the arrow tip by consuming more Dust, but it drains faster, and his aura gets depleted, so he can't use it too much.

Strengths: Can use weapon, Aura, and Dust simultaneously.

Weaknesses: Using his aura takes its toll on his body, so he can't use it that often, limited Dust usage.

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to him.

Likes: Keeping to himself, battling the Grimm.

Dislikes: When Grimm escape or succeed in taking a life or lives.

Sexuality: Straight, but not interested in having a deep relationship

Qualities: Likes those who possess a combination of physical and mental capabilities (not interested in people whop are very smart but very weak and vice verca).

Misc.: Sypher inherited a large sum of money from his father and grandfather, and used that money to pay his mother's hospital bills and to train himself to be a Huntsman/Hunter. He also used his money to invest in his weapons, upgrading/modifying them. Before attending Beacon, he traveled Vytal (that's the entire setting for the RWBY universe) in search of Grimm, and saw many towns and villages that were almost or completely destroyed by the creatures. He would see people on the streets nearing death, and usually have memory flashes of his family being killed, further fueling his aggression against the Grimm

***empressofthedead***

First name: lin  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Personality in a Nutshell: She's quiet naive and innocent due to her secluded upbringing, and doesn't understand technology. Very friendly and treats people like family, since that's all she knows. Good sense of humour when she gets the joke.  
Nationality: Vale (i guess)  
Family: Grandpa  
Hair: long black hair tied at the bottom.  
Eyes: bright green eyes  
Height: 5 foot  
Clothing: loose green t-shirt and dark leggings that end just above her knee, or full length ones if it's cold.  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: has several small scars all over her body due to her rough living  
Weapon/s: short sword/dagger that changes into a gun like Blake's and has wires for traps. Was given one of her grandpas weapons, a long range sniper rifle that turns into a shield.  
Strength: stealthy, tracking/hunter, friendly, fair  
Weaknesses: trusting, bad with tech,  
Fears: balloons, loud noise  
Likes: nature, conversation, laughing  
Dislikes: balloons, sharp loud noise, cold mean people  
Sexuality: ?  
Qualities that this character is attracted to: caring, patient, funny

i need 2 more ocs before i can start the story :D

**DO NOT SEND YOUR OC'S BY REVIEW. SEND THEM BY PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO I KNOW WILL FLAME THIS FOR A STOLEN STORY, THIS IS CJ, THE ONE AND ONLY **** :D**

**TRUST ME GUYS. ILL BE UPLOADING THE HOTD STORY SOON, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THAT.**


	2. chapter 1

"hey blake come check this out!"

"id rather not…"

"come on!" I whined "it looks so awesome!"

I looked down at the chair to see her golden eyes glaring at me. "I said im fine rory" she told me then delved back into her book.

I smiled as I took a sip of my tea. The thing about blake is that we click but in the oddest way. We both have our similarities but then we split to both extremes. Honestly I gotta love her for that, even if she doesn't feel the same way.

I couldn't help the grin that split my face as the airship docked. I looked over and noticed that blake was trying, and failing, to hide the smirk ive come to love.

"do you ever stop drinking that?"

I looked around until I noticed that there was blonde girl standing in front of me. "ummm?"

"whatever your drinking!" she stated and grabbed my cup and started studying it intently.

I looked her over. She looked different then most but then again shes the only girl whos wearing a hat around here. In an orange sleeveless top, a pair of black jeans and ankle high, high heeled boots.

"who are you?" I asked, unable to hide my interest. She blinked and smiled. Swinging the cup wide, forcing others to jump away or get hit with hot tea, she proudly stated "I am Wolfen. LeeAnn Wolfen."

I smiled. This chick is crazy. "im rory and th-"

"why is your shirt so big?"

"umm what?"

LeeAnn walked up close and dropped the cup, forcing blake to dive for it as she grabbed my shirt.

"why is this so big?" she asked

"its because I like it that way. Its just my preference."

She skipped back a few steps and tilted her head to the side. "who are you?" she asked, pointing to blake.

I could feel the waves of irritation washing off of blake as she said through gritted teeth. "he was about to introduce-"

In a split second, she was on blake, tugging playfully at her bow. "this goes great with your outfit!" she exclaimed.

I laughed as blake gave me a look of utter desperation as the blonde started petting her and blake choked down a purr.

I forgot to mention, blakes a faunus. Part cat. Yeah.

"hey LeeAnn. We need to start heading to the opening ceremony. "

Her eyes widened "oh! Can I come!"

I chuckled. This is going to be a fun year. "sure"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD FINA-FUCKING-LY CHAPTER ONE! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG and im sorry this wasn't all that long. shits been dropping left and right on me, I promise ill work on chapter two tomorrow please don't kill me!


End file.
